


Go For Broke

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [96]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Reality, F/M, Pre-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 06:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: Reverently, Samantha closes the folder, her eyes lingering on the large bold print that reads; ‘Project Giza: Top Secret’ and when she looks up, she finds Dr Langford watching her with a small smile.





	Go For Broke

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘Go For Broke Day’ (5 April), a day to “face our fears, push past all boundaries, and pursue our goals with tenacity and determination”.

**Washington D.C.**  
**April 05, 1992**

Doctor Samantha Carter blows out a long breath which ruffles her fringe. She might be an exceptional astrophysicist with an extensive knowledge of quantum mechanics, but this?

Her eyes alternate between the contents of the manila folder she holds in her hands and the unreadable expression of the older woman sitting in front of her.

She has dozens of questions she desperately wants to ask, but she also knows how the U.S. Air Force works. Even though she has already signed a non-disclosure agreement, she recognizes that the information she actually wants is on a strict need-to-know basis – and since she is yet to accept or reject their offer, she suspects the details set before her are all she is going to receive for now.

She glances again at the pages. A suspected alien device, known as a ‘Stargate’, is currently residing in the heart of Washington D.C. and the military have come to her because they believe she can help them activate the technology and determine its purpose.

She shakes her head in disbelief. _Alien technology._ She doesn’t have the first idea as to what the job will entail, but then she suspects that no-one involved in this project really knows what their roles involve. What she does know, however, is that she’s watched enough speculative movies involving extra-terrestrials over the years to know that even if other life forms did exist, messing around with something she – or Earth – know absolutely nothing about cannot end well.

The side of her brain responsible for rational thought processing and analytical considerations screams at her to reject the military’s offer. Yet the other half is already focusing on the big picture and the challenge that has her desperately wanting to know more.

She’s also done the whole uprooting-for-a-job thing when she was a visiting professor at the USAF Academy in Colorado Springs for a semester last year and, practically, she likes the idea that this new role lets her to stay in a place she knows like the back of her hand. It’s comforting and familiar because it’s her old stomping grounds, but she also views it as a fresh start from teaching, not to mention her ex-fiancé, and the more she thinks about it, the more she’s tempted to accept – despite the risks that might be involved.

Reverently, she closes the folder, her eyes lingering on the large bold print that reads; ‘Project Giza: Top Secret’ and when she looks up, she finds Catherine Langford watching her with a small smile.

“It’s a lot to take in.”

Sam resists the urge to guffaw at her words, even if it does appear to be the understatement of the century. Instead, she opts for professionalism.

“Yes, it is.”

Catherine nods once, then hesitates. “So, what do you think?”

Sam goes to respond, but then lets her gaze shift to the handsome stranger that stands unwavering just behind Catherine’s right shoulder. He’s staring at her, an inscrutable expression on his face, but she can see it in those intense, dark brown eyes that he’s sizing her up, deciding whether or not she’s worth the risk of bringing on board. Sam also thinks there’s a hint of curiosity that swirls alongside his derision, but what it could possibly mean, she firmly pushes to one side.

She takes a few more moments, before she determinedly looks back at Catherine and smiles.

“When do I start?”


End file.
